matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Assault Blaster
* * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.8.0|efficiency/_damage = *29 *41 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = 97 (360 rpm)|capacity = 30 (max 450)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|theme = Alien-themed|cost = *280 *210 (UP1) *185 (UP2) *5 per upgrade points.|level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The Assault Blaster is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.8.0 update. Appearance *It is an alien-themed assault rifle and most of the color was white and the light blue is for the 'energy' parts of the gun. It features the 4X scope, two barrels, and the heat shield used as a hand guard. Strategy It deals medium-high damage, average fire rate, below-average capacity, good mobility and lossless accuracy. Tips *Use this by aiming the head to maximize the damage and for ammunition conserving and quicker killing. *Use this similarly like Alien Rifle but with instant travel time, piercing shot and the scope. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 4X Zoom. *It can be used to perform trick shots unexpectedly especially in Silent School due to its Ricochet attribute. *The reload time is extremely short, allowing you to get back into the dogfight immediately. **It's advised to equip Storm Trooper Cape and Cowboy Hat to benefit it dramatically. *The piercing shot attribute can make this weapon a good crowd control. **This is even amplified with the ricochet attribute. *A skilled enough player could use this weapon at long ranges due to the almost no recoil. The ricochet attribute -If you are skilled enough- could be used to just shoot the floor or the wall to kill a user. *You can use this as the makeshift automatic version of the Laser Bouncer. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *Use this weapon in close-range maps so that you can benefit from the ricochet attribute. *Use this on tight corridors due to its piercing shots and ricochet attributes. Counters *With high mobility and a close-ranged weapon, users of these can be engaged and taken down successfully. Using a combination of the Dark Force Saber and a High Voltage is a great choice. However, if the opponent has an effective close-ranged weapon as well, the fight may become harder. *Pick off its users from long ranges while unnoticed. *Be in open areas so that the ricochet function will be useless there. *Avoid hallways, since the user will be spamming this weapon there in an effort to finish you using the entire ammo. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Any weapon that can one shot the user should get the job done. *Never attack directly at users of this weapon, as it is very easy, even at close range, for the user to grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. *Avoid walls, where the user can shoot and the ricocheting effect could bounce the laser to you. However, this is rare. *Never try to use the Jetpack to take down its users. extremely skilled users can kill you with it from very long distances even if you move in a random pattern. *The weapon fires tracer rounds, consider this to know the user's location. *Shotguns and close-ranged weapons can beat its users. *Avoid small spaces as its users can use the advantage of its ricochets. *Area damage weapons can easily mess up the user's aim. Firing Sound *Royal Fighter's VS Alien Rifle *Advantages **Has higher damage output. **Has instant travel time. **Slightly higher capacity. **Much higher reserve capacity. **Has Piercing Shot attribute. **Has a lower firing noise. *Neutral **Useful for tight corridors due to ricochet. *Disadvantages **Somewhat expensive. Theme *Alien-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *Unlike the Alien Rifle, if you shoot the enemy with this weapon, they will emit blue smoke and disappear (like The Exterminator), whereas the Alien Rifle causes the killed enemies to turn to ashes and crumble into pieces (The same animation is used for Frag Grenades and other pyromaniac and explosive weapons). **This make sense since weapon like this are supposed to turn the enemies killed by this weapon into the vaporized form, considering the nature of the projectiles. *Not counting the alien-themed weapons from the real Pixel Gun 3D, the Alien Shotgun, Alien Sniper Rifle (Conception), Alien SMG, Alien LMG and the Assault Blaster are the only weapons that are alien-themed. *This, Alien Blaster and Alien Sniper Rifle are the only alien-themed weapons with instant travel time. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Ricochet Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Piercing Shot Category:Rare